Sortie Littéraire
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Dix ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione Granger sort un nouveau livre. Le jour de sa sortie, c'est un Ron complètement affolé d'avoir zappé l'événement, qui part à la recherche de qui pourrait lui raconter l'histoire, faute de l'avoir lue. Devra-t-il affronter les foudres de la Gryffondor ou seulement les moqueries sur sa flemmardise légendaire ?


Hey !

Je suis ravie ( et anxieuse ) de vous présenter mon premier écrit. Il s'agit d'un **One Shot**. J'ai décidé d'essayer et voilà le résultat. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je serais enchantée d'avoir vos critiques, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de voir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Alors lâchez-vous !

Malgré le fait que je suis davantage Dramione, ce n'est pas le pairing principal ici, même s'il est présent. Non, il s'agit d'un pairing concernant **Ron Weasley** et un **OC de mon invention**. Je ne vous la présente pas tout de suite, je vous laisse la découvrir en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Personnellement je l'aime assez. :)

J'ai vu qu'il était de rigueur de le préciser, donc j'insiste sur le fait que rien ne m'appartient. **Tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling**. ( Sauf mon OC )

Je ne fais que m'amuser avec son univers magnifique.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

o

O

o

 _._

 _Édition du Jeudi 01 Mai 2008_

ÉMEUTE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE

Fleury et Bott est exceptionnellement fermé ce jour pour cause de divers tapages, bagarres, casses, … Aucun dommage sérieux n'a été commis, omettant les nez cassés ou blessures superficielles, et les dégâts infligés à la boutique qui vont de vitres brisées à livres légèrement brûlés.

Cet excès de violence n'est pourtant pas dû à un quelconque Lord Noir, comme il en fut le cas il y a tout juste dix ans. Non. Demain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, sera disponible à la vente le deuxième ouvrage de la très célèbre Hermione Granger.

Après avoir eu un succès phénoménal du côté du monde moldu avec sa traduction des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ l'année passée, notre héroïne de guerre publie donc maintenant côté sorcier. Cependant, ce sont les seules informations que nous ayons. En effet, aucune indication quelle qu'elle soit n'a été dévoilée au public. Nous sommes donc dans l'ignorance totale du genre du livre jusqu'à son titre. Seule la date de sortie a été déclarée comme étant celle des dix ans de la bataille de Poudlard qui a vu la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce « livre mystère » est donc sujet de divers interrogations. Est-ce que la date d'anniversaire laisserait entendre qu'il s'agirait d'un ouvrage historique relatant tous les événements de cette période funeste ? On s'attendrait alors à une précision exceptionnelle qui pourrait amener à un ennui profond de détails inutiles. Nous savons que la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter est une Née-Moldue, plaidera-t-elle en faveur d'une cohabitation entre les deux mondes ? Fera-t-elle une apologie du monde moldu, auquel elle appartient également à moitié ? D'autres conjectures peuvent être évoquées : Hermione Granger a déjà plusieurs fois montré son engagement dans l'amélioration du niveau de vie et du statut des elfes de maison, ainsi que pour d'autres créatures magiques. De plus très touchée par la haine envers les « Sang Impurs » à l'époque du Mage Noir, on la sait luttant pour la fin des privilèges des Sang Purs. On peut donc s'attendre à une argumentation engagée pour l'une ou l'autre de ces causes, ou encore possiblement les deux.

Néanmoins, l'excitation engendrée par la sortie de ce livre a gagné toute l'Angleterre empêchant le fonctionnement habituel des différentes librairies sorcières. Plusieurs tentes ont été installées à l'entrée des boutiques, guettant l'ouverture prochaine, malgré les nombreuses réprimandes des Aurors mobilisés pour l'occasion.

On peut donc souhaiter que tous ces sorciers ne soient pas venus pour rien si on est amenés à découvrir un grimoire plus lourd qu'un chaudron rempli de Gallions et tout aussi intéressant que le régime alimentaire d'un Scroutt à Pétard.

Ellie Skeeter, journaliste en chef à la _Gazette du Sorcier_

 _._

 _._

\- Mais où est ce fichu bouquin ?!

Ronald Weasley était jusque là bien installé dans son fauteuil préféré, accompagné comme chaque matin de son journalier ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant. Mais c'était avant de lire la Une du jour qui l'arracha à son assise. Il se mit alors à farfouiller dans tous les coins du salon, renversant le chocolat qui s'étala sur le tapis. Du tiroir du confiturier hérité de l'arrière grand-mère, au dessous poussiéreux du grand canapé, tout y passa. Il pesta de plus belle quand il se cogna le petit orteil contre la table basse du salon.

\- Aïe ! Bordel de bouse de dragon, où est ce livre !

Le rouquin, marchant maintenant à cloche pied tout en se massant l'orteil, continuait ses recherches sur une énième étagère. Le salon ne ressemblait plus à rien. Dans sa fouille infructueuse, il avait mis tout sens dessus dessous : le tapis était taché, les coussins balancés, les bibelots en tout genre et les livres étaient éparpillés au sol, les faces des cadres rabattus et les serre-livres désormais inutiles jonchaient sur les étagères.

\- Ah ! Mais attends ! Quel idiot ! Bien sûr. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt par Merlin ? ( Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche de pantalon ) _Accio_ livre d'Hermione !

Mais rien n'arriva. Il pesta et posa son regard sur chaque recoin, cherchant des yeux les endroits encore intacts de son inquisition.

\- Ron mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'entends depuis l'étage ! Heureusement que les enfants sont à l'école car sinon tu les aurais …

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase car au moment où elle arriva à la dernière marche des escaliers, elle fut ébahie par le chaos ambiant. Ron ne remarqua même pas sa femme, perdu comme il était, à réfléchir sur la cachette du manuscrit.

La surprise passée, elle finit par reprendre amusée, tout en croisant les bras :

\- Tu as encore perdu quelque chose ? Tu ne sais plus où tu as caché le dernier Chocogrenouille ? Tu avais caché les Fondants du Chaudron dans un des coussins la dernière fois. Il y a véritablement trois gamins dans cette maison. Et encore, eux au moins ne me font pas un chantier pareil ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas Molly, elle aurait eu une attaque devant ton chef d'œuvre d'art moderne.

Ron ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié poursuivant ses recherches et vérifiant une deuxième fois en-dessous le canapé.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis … ? ( Il se releva et alla voir sous un autre fauteuil ) Dis … Tu n'aurais pas vu le livre d'Hermione quelque part ? Je ne le trouve nulle part …

\- Hum. Donc tu chamboules le salon pour un livre. Si ce livre n'était pas le sien je suis sûre qu'elle trouverait cela hilarant. ( Elle s'arrêta, son sourire s'agrandissant ) Ronald Weasley qui cherche un bouquin. Parfaite antithèse ! Finit-elle en riant, sincèrement amusée de la situation de son mari.

\- Oh ça va ! Au lieu de te marrer, tu pourrais au moins m'aider Kitty. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle me tue sur place si elle apprenait que je l'ai perdu ! Grogna le rouquin qui s'était relevé et mis face à elle. Celle-ci s'arrêta de rire et fit mine de réfléchir en lui répondant, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire en coin :

\- Hum … Tu sais bien, elle te l'avait offert en avant-première avec Harry à Noël. Tu en avais été si enthousiaste que dès que nous étions rentrés à la maison, tu t'en étais servi pour caler la table de chevet d'Hugo qui était bancale. Je croyais que tu y avais au moins jeté un coup d'œil.

Ron grommela à sa réponse. Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas ouvert ce bouquin. Et Hermione ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il en était sûr. Elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais de livre de sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à étudier. Mais sachant que la sortie était pour bientôt, ça allait être le sujet de toutes les conversations pendant plusieurs semaines. Or si elle venait à se rendre compte qu'il ne savait même pas où il était, ou qu'il n'avait même pas lu ne serait-ce que la quatrième de couverture, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. Il aurait encore préféré affronter un troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère plutôt que sa colère à elle. Il déglutit et posa la question de la dernière chance :

\- Et … il y est toujours coincé ce bouquin ?

\- Non. Je l'ai lu puis rangé là où était sa place, c'est-à-dire dans la bibliothèque que tu viens de ravager, répondit-elle en désignant du menton les étagères en vrac.

Il faillit s'étrangler en l'entendant.

\- Tu l'as lu ?! En entier ?

\- Ron, mais bien sûr. Il s'agit d'Hermione dont on parle. Elle fait comme partie de la famille, c'est normal de lire son travail. Enfin. C'est normal, pour certain, n'est-ce pas ? Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et regarda son époux rougir.

\- Hum, oui, oui … Mais justement on parle d'Hermione, non ? Il fait combien de pages son livre, 600, 800 ?

\- Même pas. Tu vois, tu t'y es tellement intéressé que tu ne lui as même pas accordé un regard. Et puis, tu n'as pas essayé de le retrouver avec un sort ? Tu sais que je n'y connais rien en magie, mais Harry avait bien amené à lui son balai quand il avait affronté un dragon, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, non ?

.

Kate Weasley, née Euston, était une moldue. Ron et elle s'étaient rencontrés il y a six ans près du Chaudron Baveur. Le rouquin s'apprêtait à y rentrer quand la jeune femme le percuta de plein fouet. Le café qu'elle tenait se renversa et ils furent aspergés. Elle s'était confondue en excuses, lui priant de venir chez elle, pour qu'elle lui nettoie ces vilaines taches. Bien qu'il savait qu'un coup de baguette aurait suffi, il ne put lui refuser : il était trop envoûté par ses yeux. Ils lui rappelaient la couleur du caramel que sa mère faisait couler sur ses îles flottantes maisons, son dessert préféré.

Une fois chez elle, ce fut ensuite lui qui enchaîna les maladresses, faisant tomber vases et lampes à chaque fois qu'il se cognait dans les meubles. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre de vue, c'est pourquoi il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds. Elle avait des cheveux d'une teinte bronze légèrement foncée lui arrivant juste au-dessus de la taille, ils s'ondulaient à chacun de ses pas. Ron était charmé, il l'observait nettoyer les taches au savon dans l'évier. Elle était magnifique, concentrée comme elle était, un léger pli au niveau des sourcils, sans doute inquiète de ne pas réussir à détacher les vêtements. Revenant sur Terre, il lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas quelque chose pour un mal de tête. Il s'était cogné en ratant l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il profita alors de son absence pour jeter un sort de nettoyage, avant de réitérer les mêmes gestes qu'elle auparavant. Quand elle revint avec l'aspirine, elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il trouva splendide, à la vue des vêtements propres. Il prit alors son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et l'invita à prendre un vrai café.

.

\- J'ai bien essayé, mais rien. Il ne doit pas être dans la maison, avoua-t-il piteusement.

\- Molly était passée l'autre jour, elle l'a peut-être emprunté. Hermione avait voulu lui en offrir un, mais elle avait argumenté comme quoi elle le lirait après toi, pour te motiver. Bien que ça n'ait servi à rien visiblement, répondit-elle ironique.

\- L'autre jour tu dis ? Ah oui ! Elle m'avait demandé quelque chose, j'étais occupé à battre papa aux échecs, donc j'ai acquiescé pour rester concentré … Il avait baissé le ton sur les derniers mots, se rendant compte lui-même de son idiotie.

\- Crétin de Weasley aux cheveux roux ! C'est ta mémoire qu'il faudrait faire revenir d'un sortilège ! Transplane, et demande-lui si elle l'a fini ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Elle commençait déjà à remonter les escaliers, quand elle revint et ajouta :

\- Et n'oublie pas de ranger. Je ne suis pas maniaque, mais quand même. Surtout que pour toi, ça ne prend que deux secondes.

Ron s'étonna, comme à chaque fois, de la facilité qu'elle avait d'intégrer la magie à son quotidien.

.

Il avait décidé de lui avouer sa nature de sorcier, un an après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, il sentait qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie et ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait prévu de lui dire pile là où tout avait commencé : au Chaudron Baveur. C'était un soir de Noël et tout le monde était à la fête, sorciers comme Moldus. Il l'avait donc faite entrer, et elle s'était émerveillée devant l'ambiance qui y régnait. Les tables avaient été rassemblées au centre, et la salle était décorée de multiples sapins enguirlandés, de houx, et de plusieurs bougies offrant une atmosphère agréable avec juste ce qu'il fallait de lumière. L'auberge avait mis de côté son côté lugubre et effrayant pour laisser place à une atmosphère chaleureuse. La période noire était passée, on prenait donc un plaisir tout particulier à fêter les grands événements tous ensembles.  
Il l'avait emmenée s'asseoir à une table située dans un coin, près des escaliers menant aux chambres. Peu de sorciers étaient attablés, le dîner était annoncé pour vingt heures, et la pendule indiquait tout juste dix-neuf heures, malgré cela les discussions allaient bon train.

Ron était nerveux au possible, il redoutait sa réaction. Sous les conseils d'Hermione, il avait essayé de tâter le terrain : il avait analysé sa lecture, ses centres d'intérêt, fait des sous-entendus, posé d'innocentes questions … Kate s'était révélée d'une ouverture d'esprit peu commune. Elle était une passionnée de lecture, mais se régalait de paranormal. Rien que l'évocation de fantômes ou de maisons hantées faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur d'excitation. Pas question de rater le moindre reportage sur des faits troublants, ou un épisode de sa série préférée sur trois sœurs sorcières affrontant démons et esprits en tout genre, c'était son péché mignon, elle adorait ça. Ron avait été enchanté de voir sa compagne aussi fascinée. Lui qui n'était pas d'ordinaire quelqu'un de très sensible, avait l'impression de retomber amoureux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait lovée dans le canapé, avec dans les yeux cet éclat de plaisir passionné. C'était justement durant un de ces moments, qu'il avait réalisé que, ne plus voir ces si beaux yeux ambrés, lui manquerait terriblement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti entier.

De ce fait, même s'il la savait assez ouverte d'esprit, il craignait que la réalité de ses croyances affirmée, ne l'effraie. Ronald avait donc tout prévu. Il devait simplement faire apparaître devant elle un bouquet de marguerites, ses préférées. Mais maladroit et stressé, il s'était trompé dans la formule. La salle entière fut envahie de petites marguerites, elles pleuvaient par dizaines, couvrant le sol de blanc et de jaune. Atterré, le rouquin n'avait plus fait un geste, comme pétrifié. Ce fut finalement Tom, le barman, qui à l'aide d'un _Finite Incantatem_ , avait stoppé le sortilège. On aurait cru qu'il avait neigé à l'intérieur. Un elfe de maison était ensuite apparu subitement, et avait terminé de nettoyer les restes du sort raté d'un claquement de doigt, laissant certaines fleurs pour agrémenter les guirlandes et les chemins de table. Fier du nouveau rendu, il était reparti tout aussi rapidement dans un « ploc » sonore.

Kate avait observée toute la scène. Elle avait d'abord été intriguée de voir son compagnon sortir son bâton de bois de sa poche, encore plus en l'entendant marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible, pour enfin être stupéfaite de voir pleuvoir des fleurs. Elle avait déjà compris que quelque chose clochait chez le rouquin : ses déplacements étaient rapides, il ne se séparait jamais de son bout de bois, et il parlait très peu de sa famille. Bien sûr, elle avait fait leur connaissance, mais elle les avait trouvés bizarres et peu causants, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elle avait bien essayé de faire la conversation, mais il ne connaissait même pas le célèbre film sur le naufrage du Titanic qui avait pourtant fait un carton quelques années auparavant. De plus, Ron lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans les forces de l'ordre, or jamais elle ne l'avait vu en uniforme ou mentionner un fait divers, et encore moins porter une arme.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait compris et qu'un sourire était venu fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ronald Weasley était magique, mais véritablement magique. Elle avait alors continué de contempler ces petites marguerites tomber du plafond, au comble de l'émerveillement. C'était un rêve, mais il était bien réel. La jeune femme avait ensuite regardé son rouquin avec une tendresse toute nouvelle, à cet instant elle s'était sentie entière.

Ron était revenu de sa stupeur peu après le départ de l'elfe en réalisant que sa bien-aimée l'observait. Il avait rougi et tenté de se justifier en bafouillant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur sa joue, la caressant amoureusement. Et là, il avait compris. La soirée, puis la nuit, furent ensuite consacrées à des discussions animées portant sur magie, fantômes et créatures fantastiques. Kate avait écouté les paroles du rouquin avec une grande attention, en le coupant parfois pour poser une question, à laquelle il s'était toujours fait un plaisir non feint de lui répondre.

.

Revenant au moment présent, Ron se dépêcha de jeter un sort de nettoyage et transplana aussitôt dans le salon : direction le Terrier.

Entendant le « ploc » caractéristique qu'elle identifiait désormais parfaitement, Kate jeta un regard du haut de l'escalier sur le salon parfaitement nickel. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait arrêté de visionner ses reportages et de lire ses livres, mais pas sa série préférée, jamais de la vie. Cependant elle n'avait pas perdu cette lueur qui brillait en cet instant dans ses prunelles caramels, non au contraire. Elle habitait maintenant son regard au quotidien, et à chaque fois, elle remerciait Ron de l'avoir faite entrer dans son monde.

Elle repartit plier son linge tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

Le jeune homme arriva pile à l'entrée du Terrier, et y entra sans frapper. Sûr de la pièce où se trouverait sa mère, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais celle-ci était vide. Mécontent, il s'orienta donc vers le salon. Toujours pas de Molly, mais un Harry était assis dans le canapé en train de lire les sourcils froncés.

\- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il.

Celui-ci sursauta et posa le livre sur la table basse.

\- Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était Hermione qui arrivait plus tôt que prévu. ( Harry vérifia sa montre et continua suspicieux ) Tu es bien en avance toi par contre. Hum, pas ton genre.

\- En avance ? Pourquoi en avance ? … Plus tôt que prévu ? Ron était perplexe, avait-il encore gaffé ?

\- T'as zappé … Par Merlin. Il a zappé. Mais Ron, on doit tous se retrouver tout à l'heure pour parler du livre d'Hermione ! Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? Tu as l'air catastrophé, t'as fait pire qu'oublier la réunion ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite, mortifié de ce qu'Harry lui avait rappelé. Il avait bien encore gaffé. Quand elle leur avait offert les deux bouquins, ils avaient tous convenus de se rassembler le jour précédent la sortie pour parler de leur ressenti et prévoir les journées suivantes. La jeune écrivaine allait être surchargée et devrait s'arranger pour gérer toute la promo de son livre sans sacrifier sa vie de famille. Ils devaient donc tous discuter de ce que chacun devrait faire.

Ron finit par répondre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- Bah … Je … Tu ne saurais pas où est maman par hasard ? Elle … Elle m'a emprunté le bouquin l'autre jour …

\- Elle n'est pas encore là. Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu la verras tout à l'heure.

Harry reprit le livre à la page qu'il avait marquée, comme pour clore la conversation. Mais il sembla se rappeler d'un truc et ajouta tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa lecture :

\- Par contre elle arrivera en retard. Fleur est partie en France voir sa grande-tante qui est souffrante, comme tu le sais, et Bill a été appelé pour une urgence au travail. Ta mère est donc partie garder le petit Louis, les deux grandes étant à l'école. Maintenant que ceci étant dit, il faut à tout prix que je lise un maximum avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Ron avait pendant une seconde cru être sorti d'affaire, mais perdit bien vite son sourire. Il était foutu. Sa mère ne serait pas rentrée à temps. Il songea à fuir, ou à faire en sorte de se retrouver à l'hôpital, évitant ainsi cette réunion fatidique. Mais avant qu'il ne demande à Harry de lui décrocher une droite, Ginny déboula dans la pièce, venant visiblement de l'étage.

\- Ah Ron ! J'ose espérer que toi, au moins, as bien lu le livre d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme ton fichu meilleur ami qui me sert de mari.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle avait jeté un regard noir à un Harry contrit qui avait aussitôt rebaisser les yeux sur l'ouvrage. Bien que Ron craignait la fureur d'Hermione, celle de sa sœur n'en était pas pour le moins redoutable. Il n'avait jusqu'à lors pas reconnu le livre que lisait Harry, n'ayant jamais accordé un regard au sien. Mais à la colère de Ginny, il comprit que le brun essayait de rattraper son retard comme il le pouvait.

Ginny le regardait maintenant avec un sourire de plus en plus narquois, elle savait bien que lui non plus n'avait pas lu une ligne des écrits de leur meilleure amie.

\- Hé bien … Je … Et toi, tu l'as lu peut-être ? Questionna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

\- Mais bien sûr. C'est également ma meilleure amie, je la soutiens, contrairement à certains. C'est ce que font les amis et la famille, non ?

\- Ah … ( Ron ne savait quoi rajouter, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout ) Et … Il parle de quoi ?

A ces mots Harry releva vivement la tête vers son ami et lui intima silencieusement de laisser tomber. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Ginny devint écarlate et sa colère sembla redoubler. Ron avala sa salive et essaya de ne pas paniquer, ce n'était après tout, qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'Hermione lui réserverait si elle était au courant.

\- Crétin de Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'avais qu'à le lire ce bouquin ! Débrouille-toi tout seul comme Harry ! Il peut encore être heureux que je ne lui ai pas confisqué le sien pour lui faire retenir la leçon ! Vous n'êtes que de petits véracrasses fainéants incapables de lever leurs fesses à part pour jouer au Quidditch ! Étonnamment, je suis sûre que si, justement, c'était un livre sur le Quidditch, vous l'auriez lu et relu même. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'évoquait pas, un chapitre y est d'ailleurs entièrement consacré, entre autre bien sûr.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il se faisait réprimander par une femme aujourd'hui. Deux fois qu'il s'était fait insulté de crétin et deux fois qu'il avait la mine penaude. Il espérait sincèrement que le dicton moldu de Kate qui disait « Jamais deux sans trois. », ne se réalise pas. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable. Et dire qu'il s'était levé de bonne humeur car ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui, il aurait pour une fois préféré.

Harry avait quant à lui rougi et s'était replongé dans sa lecture, peu entamée, car il lui restait encore plus des trois quarts du roman, au moins. Ron regarda alors sa sœur sortir dehors dans le jardin, comme il la connaissait, elle irait voler un peu, histoire de ne plus penser aux deux incapables qu'ils étaient.

Le brun finit par relever la tête et observa le visage atterré de son meilleur ami.

\- Et pourtant elle a accouché du bébé … On ne le croirait pas, ses sautes d'humeur sont toujours aussi nombreuses ! Vivement qu'elle puisse retrouver son équipe de Quidditch, elle a l'impression d'être folle quand elle est enfermée à l'intérieur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est déjà là. On a déposé Albus et Lily chez George et Angelina. George travaille au magasin mais Angelina doit rester à la maison vu qu'elle arrive bientôt au terme de sa grossesse. Ici Ginny peut voler tranquillement. Quand elle avait lu le livre d'Hermione, elle attendait encore Lily, et elle avait pleuré. Tu te rends compte, Ginny, elle, pleurer ? J'ai dû la consoler presque tous les soirs. Alors tu comprends que le bouquin, dès qu'elle l'eut terminé, je l'ai caché. Ce qui fait que je ne m'en suis rappelé qu'il y a une semaine, quand Ginny a évoqué le rassemblement d'aujourd'hui. Autant te dire que j'ai cherché le livre partout pour ne mettre la main dessus qu'hier. Donc je rattrape. Hermione va me tuer !

\- Pire ! C'est Hermione ! Elle va faire pire que nous tuer, rajouta Ron avait un petit sourire. Petit sourire qu'arbora aussi Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.

Ils finirent par se calmer et Ron demanda alors :

\- Hé, Harry. Il parle de quoi son bouquin à Mione ?

\- Tu veux rire ?! Je ne te dirai rien ! Au moins j'aurais l'air moins coupable en comparaison !

Harry éclata de rire sous l'air renfrogné du rouquin. Si son meilleur ami ne voulait même pas lui sauver la vie, alors il était fichtrement foutu.

\- Et puis de toute façon, je n'en suis qu'au chapitre deux. La préface est super longue, je n'ai pas tout compris. En tout cas nos noms sont cités dans les remerciements. Je crois que ce doit avoir un rapport avec l'affrontement contre Voldemort d'après ce que j'en conclus, vu que la préface parle aussi de la période noire, finit par rajouter Harry.

\- Tu crois que c'est un livre d'Histoire ?! S'horrifia Ron.

\- Hum, non. Elle évoque des noms de personnages, comme quoi c'est basé sur des faits réels ou qui auraient pu exister, bref. Peut-être que c'est juste un roman dans le contexte de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière.

\- Mouais … Et qui d'autre l'a lu le bouquin ?

\- Ginny, Molly, je suppose que Kate aussi n'est-ce pas ? Oui je m'en doutais. Euhm, et je crois qu'elle a aussi offert un exemplaire à Luna non ? Apparemment elles ont beaucoup travaillé ensembles pour les illustrations, donc elle a dû le lire. Et enfin Neville par extension, vu que sa femme l'avait, il a dû s'y intéresser.

\- Et ils seront là tout à l'heure ?

\- Luna oui. Neville non. Il a cours aujourd'hui, et puis il est occupé à préparer les examens de fin d'année à Poudlard.

\- Rah, par les bourses de Merlin, je suis vraiment mort. Et puis je parie que maman l'a en ce moment-même avec elle et qu'elle ne voudrait pas me le rendre, elle pesterait déjà assez que je vienne la déranger et risquer encore de réveiller Louis comme lors de ma dernière visite.

Harry lui retourna un demi-sourire penaud et replongea dans son livre. Ron décida alors de rentrer, bredouille.

.

.

Il était quatorze heures dix, dans vingt minutes ils devraient tous être dans le salon du Terrier pour débattre.

Ron rongeait son frein depuis le matin, redoutant le pire de cette réunion. Il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à son épouse, en vain. Il avait pourtant même usé de ses charmes, ce qui n'avait eu pour effet que de la faire éclater de rire. Kate avait dû le supporter durant toute la fin de matinée jusqu'au déjeuner, elle avait fini par s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour appeler tranquillement sa mère. Elle savait que Ron ne la dérangerait sous aucun prétexte, il ne voulait pas avoir sa belle-mère sur le dos durant le week-end car cela signifiait aucune magie.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à Harry de le frapper. Tant pis, avec un peu de chance il se désartibulerait lors du transplanage et serait envoyé à St Mangouste.

Il continua alors de faire les cent pas.

.

Quatorze heures vingt-huit. Kate le rejoignit au salon. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, elle portait donc une ravissante petite robe beige lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, ses cheveux accrochés en un chignon lâche. Elle lui prit le bras, prête.

\- Euhm. Kitty chérie ? Tu ne veux tou- …

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard et donner une nouvelle raison à Hermione d'être en colère, je te conseille de transplaner en vitesse mon amour, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Ron maugréa mais finit par transplaner, parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas tord.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Kate s'empressa de saluer tout le monde. Ginny la serra dans ses bras tout en échangeant sur le comportement de leurs maris. Ron vit plusieurs fois les deux jeunes femmes leur lancer, à Harry et lui, des regards lasses mais amusés au vu des sourires qu'elles arboraient.

Alors qu'il échangeait un regard contrit avec son meilleur ami, il les entendit éclater de rire. Et dire qu'au départ Ginny n'avait pas pu voir sa bien-aimée en peinture. Elle avait été la pire à convaincre, Molly l'avait maintes fois réprimandée sur son comportement mal placé. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Kate, c'était une pluie d'éclairs qu'elle lui lançait. Elle pensait que son frère méritait mieux. Pas qu'elle détestait les Moldus, pas du tout. C'était juste qu'elle les trouvait assez insipides, coincés dans leur petite vie « métro-boulot-dodo ». Elle craignait aussi que Kate n'arrache Ron à sa famille. Ce n'est que quand elle avait fait la connaissance de Cole, le labrador de la jeune moldue, que la glace s'était brisée. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un regard chocolat comme le sien ? Tous les Moldus ne se préoccupaient donc pas que de leur petite vie tranquille, certains savaient s'ouvrir et profiter du monde alentour. Amoureuse des animaux comme elle l'était, la rouquine avait alors passé la journée à jouer avec lui tout en bombardant de questions sa future belle-sœur.

Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée, ses deux meilleurs amis furent soulagés. Harry n'avait pas pu dépasser le chapitre sept et était donc aussi nerveux que son ami, même s'il commençait à comprendre comment l'histoire se mettait en place.

Ron cherchait donc du regard qui pourrait bien l'aider dans son malheur. Son père avait pu avoir son après-midi et lisait tranquillement un journal moldu que Kate lui avait offert en arrivant. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû le lire.

Il eut une grimace en avisant Blaise Zabini qui était en train de discuter avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Hermione avait pu se lier d'amitié avec le métis. Enfin, si, un peu mais ... Étant donné que celui-ci travaillait depuis maintenant quelques années chez Fleury et Bott, et elle qui y passait son temps pour dénicher des bouquins en tout genre, bien évidemment, à force de se voir presque tous les jours, ils étaient devenus des amis partageant une passion commune pour les vieux livres. Et puis, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il était le meilleur ami du mari de la brune. Jamais il n'irait lui demander un service, en plus il était sûr que le Serpentard se moquerait de lui.

Et sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Le rouquin se mit donc à grommeler de plus belle. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, mais ce n'était que Luna qui venait d'arriver. Ron la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle disait bonjour à tout le monde, et quand elle arriva pour le saluer, il tenta :

\- Alors Luna, tu as aimé le bouquin d'Hermione ?

La jeune femme le regarda intensément, ce qui mit mal-à-l'aise le Gryffondor. Mais elle lui répondit en souriant :

\- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas lu le livre d'Hermione. Elle y décrit très bien les Joncheruines, tu sais ?

Ron la regarda repartir la bouche grande ouverte. S'il ne connaissait pas Luna, il aurait pu croire qu'on se moquait de lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry étouffer un rire sur sa gauche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que Godric lui vienne en aide.

.

.

Quinze heures et aucune trace d'Hermione ou de Molly. Tous attendaient dans le salon en discutant tranquillement. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient installées dans un des canapés laissant l'autre à leurs maris et Arthur, tandis que Blaise préféra rester debout, appuyé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Ron commençait à espérer que, pour une fois, Hermione raterait un rendez-vous. Si bien que quand Blaise raconta une anecdote sur un client un peu trop curieux s'étant mis à parler en vers après avoir ouvert un livre, le rouquin s'autorisa à en rire avec les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'entrent au même moment, une Hermione sur les nerfs et un Drago les mains dans les poches à l'air maussade.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! C'est toujours la même chose en venant ici. Enterrez la hache de guerre enfin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Ron a grandi lui ! Il t'aidera bien. Fin de la discussion.

Le Serpentard sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais sous le regard noir de la rouge et or, il préféra se raviser. De plus, un Malefoy ne se donnait jamais en spectacle.

Hermione se rendit soudain compte elle aussi qu'on les observait, mais ne se sentit pas gênée plus que ça car elle répliqua :

\- Bonjour, désolée d'être en retard. Monsieur a reçu une lettre anonyme, encore une fois, et a voulu l'ouvrir. Il a bien sûr reçu un mauvais sort qui …

La jeune femme s'arrêta en voyant son mari secouer la tête de gauche à droite s'empourprant. Elle soupira et reprit :

\- Bref. Ron, il aura besoin de toi et de tes capacités d'Auror, pour trouver l'auteur de la lettre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement, se sentant soudainement fébrile. Elle avait dit qu'il avait grandi, il ne partageait pas du tout son opinion, et Kate confirma sa pensée, puisqu'il la vit esquisser un petit sourire amusé. Voyant ses chances s'amenuiser, Ron décida d'également adresser ses prières à Merlin.

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée tandis que Drago partit se placer aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard furieux, auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin. Nullement surprise, la force de l'habitude, elle tenta de dissimuler son esquisse de sourire en cherchant dans son sac, papier et crayon. Même si Ron ne remarqua pas le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme, le blond n'en fut pas dupe. Il la connaissait bien, elle ne restait jamais très longtemps fâchée avec lui.

\- Molly m'a envoyé un hibou comme quoi elle ne pourrait pas venir, Bill rentrera plus tard que prévu, informa la Gryffondor. Donc on peut commencer. Normalement il y a assez d'exemplaires pour se les partager, tu as le tien Drago ?

Le Serpentard le sortit pour confirmer, tandis que chaque canapé en avait un pour trois. Les trois jeunes femmes celui de Luna, et pour les trois hommes celui d'Harry. Ron eut un coup de chaud et fut soulagé d'être assis à côté d'Harry.

C'est avec une pointe d'embarras qu'Hermione continua :

\- Euhm, vous avez sûrement tous lu mon roman, et j'aimerais vous en remercier. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi d'avoir votre soutien. Vous êtes comme une deuxième famille et ça m'aide à contenir toute la pression que tout le monde me met. Vous avez pu constater que cela devient très médiatisé, et beaucoup de gens s'attendent à quelque chose de tout à fait opposé à ce que j'ai écrit. Je m'attends donc à recevoir beaucoup de déceptions et de critiques pas toujours très agréables. Donc merci d'être là et de m'aider.

\- Mais c'est normal Hermione, tu le mérites car ton livre est vraiment super, répliqua Ginny. Tu me connais, je suis friande de ce genre d'histoires et je n'en ai jamais vues de pareilles. Tu as ton style à toi et il est tout bonnement parfait. Il m'a fait passée par toutes les émotions, du rire aux larmes.

\- Je confirme, dit Harry. Merci Mione pour ces nuits d'insomnies à consoler une femme sujette à ses hormones.

\- Pff … N'importe quoi Harry, je n'étais pas aussi pleurnicharde. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, passablement énervée.

\- Mais moi aussi j'ai été attristée par certains passages Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Et c'était bien avant le bébé.

Les mines moqueuses qui étaient apparus sur les visages de certains, se muèrent en surprise à l'entente des mots de Luna. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui demanda :

\- Pour- … pourquoi le bébé ? Tu attends un bébé Luna ?

\- Neville s'est évanoui après m'avoir posé la question la semaine dernière. Je pense qu'il était content, répondit Luna comme si tout était normal.

Hermione fut la première à aller féliciter son amie, elle se leva et alla l'étreindre.

\- Mais c'est une super nouvelle Luna ! Félicitations ! Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Neville doit être aux anges.

\- Merci Hermione, oui je crois qu'il est un peu embêté par les Joncheruines en ce moment. Il a souvent un grand air béat.

Tous lui souhaitèrent que du bonheur, mais restèrent encore un peu surpris de la nouvelle. C'était Luna après tout, il ne fallait pas s'acharner à comprendre. Celle-ci les remercia gaiement, contente d'être avec ses amis. La conversation dévia ensuite quelque peu pour parler des enfants, de Poudlard, du travail, de sujets du quotidien ...

Ce n'est que quand Kate lut qu'il était bientôt seize heures sur sa montre que le sujet principal fut repris. Ils discutèrent alors de la publicité du livre, de la presse et des médias en général. Il fut entendu que le livre ferait les gros-titres du _Chicaneur_ , tandis qu'aucunes interviews ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne seraient accordés à la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- La nièce de Rita Skeeter n'est pas aussi langue de serpent, excusez la comparaison chers amis Serpentard, que sa tante, néanmoins elle n'a pas été très agréable non plus dans sa critique, observa Ginny.

\- Tu es parfaitement excusée chère amie Gryffondor, s'amusa Blaise. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs on dit d'elle que sa beauté est sans égale, au moins une chose qu'elle n'a pas en commun avec son aînée. ( Au vu des regards qu'on lui lança, le métis s'étonna ) Quoi ? Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est mignonne ! … Ah oui … Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle d'être le seul célibataire ici. ( Il se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami ) Roh vieux, allez ! Dis, elle est plutôt jolie non ?

Drago regarda rapidement dans la direction de son épouse et la vit en train d'attendre sa réponse. Il allait devoir bien mesurer ses propos.

\- Hum oui, c'est vrai. ( Il jeta un regard vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé ) Mais j'ai largement mieux à la maison.

Il lança un regard coquin à la rouge et or qui vira au rouge. Blaise sourit amusé, ces deux-là restaient égaux à eux-mêmes, même après plus de dix ans ensemble.

La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur le programme de demain.

Arthur Weasley leur apprit qu'aucun renfort supplémentaire ne serait mobilisé en plus des Aurors déjà chargés de l'encadrement. Le ministère jugeait que les gens étaient suffisamment bien cadrés et qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de débordements. Mais selon Arthur, c'était seulement dû au fait qu'il n'avait simplement pas les moyens de faire venir d'autres personnes. Avec l'anniversaire de la victoire qui allait être fêté tout le week-end, tous les fonds avaient donc été mobilisés pour l'événement. Harry approuva et ajouta qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour faire changer d'avis le chef des Aurors, qui n'avait d'ailleurs que peu son mot à dire quand les ordres venaient d'au-dessus de lui. Le brun rassura tout de même Hermione en lui assurant qu'ils seraient là, avec Ron, pour sécuriser le Chemin de Traverse, son chef n'ayant pu lui refuser sans motif valable. Ron s'était contenté d'opiner du chef car ayant complètement oublié que c'était demain, il n'avait rien préparer. Il se promit de remercier Harry pour ses initiatives.

Puis Blaise informa Hermione de comment se passeraient la distribution et la présentation du livre. La librairie serait entièrement consacrée à sa sortie et serait donc agencée de sorte à accueillir le plus de monde possible. Elle se trouverait à l'intérieur, au fond de la boutique, derrière une longue table qui la séparerait de la foule. Elle pourrait donc signer des autographes sans être trop importunée. La jeune femme grimaça à l'entente de toute l'importance prise par la sortie de son livre. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop ce jour dans la même boutique juste avant sa deuxième année à Poudlard, le monde qu'il y avait eu pour le livre de Gilderoy Lockhart ! Elle ne voulait pas autant d'effervescence, c'était beaucoup trop.

Voyant sa femme tenter de masquer ses émotions, Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour la lever. Il se mit à sa place, et la fit se rasseoir sur lui. Il l'enserra alors de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure épaisse. Hermione se détendit immédiatement, laissant une douce quiétude l'envahir. Le stress redescendait.

Kate les trouva à croquer. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu la guerre des sorciers, ni les rivalités entre les Maisons, n'avait jamais trouvé leur couple atypique. Au contraire, elle était d'avis qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Tous les autres en sourirent, sauf Ron qui, malgré l'habitude, tiquait toujours. Mais il avait appris à faire avec, il était tout aussi heureux avec sa Kitty. Celle-ci perçut son regard dans sa direction et lui sourit tendrement. Oh oui, il l'aimait.

.

.

La réunion avait porté ses fruits, chacun avait reçu une tâche propre pour les jours à venir et allait donc commencer dès ce soir. Blaise allait gérer l'agencement de la boutique pour la sortie du livre. Il avait aussi déjà convenu des panneaux de présentation avec Luna, il n'aurait plus qu'à les disposer harmonieusement. Harry et Ron accompliraient leur rôle d'Aurors et veilleraient au grain. Arthur Weasley rapporterait à sa femme ce qu'ils avaient tous convenus, et comme quoi le Terrier serait le lieu de tous les rassemblements. Quant à Ginny, elle se proposa pour aider Blaise chez Fleury et Bott, malgré l'opposition de son mari qui clamait qu'elle allait déclencher une bagarre avec tout ce monde et à cause de ses humeurs. Il se tut cependant rapidement quand elle commença à protester furieusement qu'elle n'avait pas d'humeurs, et à le menacer de sa baguette. Hermione demanda à la Serdaigle si elle voulait bien l'accompagner pour la promotion du livre à la librairie, car elle avait fait un formidable travail pour les illustrations et devait être reconnue pour celui-ci. Proposition que Luna ne contesta pas, elle n'avait rien de prévu étant donné que Neville dispenserait ses cours de Botanique toute la journée. Drago insista pour ne pas quitter Hermione des yeux un seul instant, il se nomma donc garde du corps personnel de la jeune femme sans demander leurs avis. Personne n'en fut surpris, ils connaissaient bien le Serpentard comme étant extrêmement jaloux si un quelconque individu, gente masculine ou pas, s'approchait trop dangereusement de SA Gryffondor. Celle-ci ne protesta pas, elle savait qu'il était vraiment buté quand il s'agissait d'elle et de sa protection. Et puis elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il va être dix-sept heures et il y a les enfants à aller récupérer, finit par conclure Harry.

\- Oui Ron, on devrait y aller. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle passerait nous faire un coucou ce soir, vu que nous serions occupés le reste de la semaine, répondit Kate à son tour.

\- Quoi ?! Oh non, Kitty chérie, s'il te plaît ! Je peux rester dîner ici ? Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis des lustres, elle aussi voudrait me voir, supplia Ron presque à genoux.

\- Tu m'y fais penser, ta mère voulait te rendre ton exemplaire du livre d'Hermione. Ce matin, elle l'a emmené avec elle chez Bill pour le finir. ( Arthur s'adressa ensuite à Hermione ) Et excuse-moi Hermione, je n'ai pas encore pu le regarder. Molly ne l'a eu que la semaine dernière. Ron ne ré-abordant pas le sujet de le prêter comme prévu, elle avait attendu.

Ron s'empourpra violemment et espéra que la conversation s'arrêterait là. Godric et Merlin ne faisant visiblement pas l'affaire, il pria en plus le dieu du monde moldu dont lui avait parlé Kate. Pitié que ce soit suffisant.

Mais les dieux ne devaient pas être avec lui, car c'est sur le ton de la rigolade que Drago commenta :

\- Hé bien Weasley, on prend trois plombes à lire un bouquin ? Ou c'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'as pas lu du tout ! Hé, arrête de rougir la belette, tu vas devenir encore plus rouge que ton tee-shirt.

Hermione allait réprimander son mari pour l'utilisation du terme « belette », mais réalisa qu'il disait vrai pour le visage de Ron. Il semblait horriblement mal-à-l'aise. Elle hésita, mais demanda quand même, plus très sûre :

\- … Euhm, Ron ? Je sais que les livres et toi, ça fait deux mais … Ce n'est pas non plus un grimoire sur l'Histoire de la Magie que j'ai écrit. Tu as dû le remarquer, c'est un roman. Une histoire. Avec des personnages plus ou moins inventés. Tu l'as lu n'est-ce pas ? Au moins un peu pour voir ce dont ça parlait, non ?

Le rouquin était maintenant affolé, son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il regarda discrètement chaque visage des personnes présentes : ceux amusés des deux Serpentard pas dupes pour une Mornille, ceux surpris pour son père et rêveur pour Luna, ceux de Ginny et Kate réprobateurs, et celui de son meilleur ami qui le regardait inquiet de subir la même chose. Il déglutit difficilement, reportant son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Hé bien, … Euhm, je dois dire … que … que … Non … non en effet … Je n'y ai pas jeté un coup d'œil …

Ron baissa aussitôt les yeux, penaud. Il se sentait tout de même soulagé d'un poids et eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant que finalement, tout ça n'était rien. Il n'avait pas lu un bouquin, et alors ? Ce n'était pas inhabituel chez lui. Donc rien de grave, pourquoi s'en sentir aussi coupable ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Bien sûr cet état de fait ne lui apparut sous cet angle que quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où il releva le regard et vit la mine vexée et en colère d'Hermione. Son heure était finalement venue. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait de prières adressées à Salazar, il aurait peut-être dû.

La jeune femme réfléchissait. Bien évidemment qu'elle se sentait vexée, elle aurait aimé que son meilleur ami lise son roman. C'était un livre qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, elle y avait mis ses tripes dans cette histoire. Donc elle se sentait blessée. Même Drago l'avait lu, lui pour qui la guerre avait été particulièrement difficile. Il l'avait quand même soutenue durant toute la durée de l'écriture et au-delà. Il l'avait conseillée, corrigée, dirigée, maintes et maintes fois.

Mais elle sentait aussi sa colère monter. Il n'avait pas jeté le moindre intérêt sur ses écrits, pas le moindre regard ! Elle qui avait passé des heures dans les gradins à les soutenir, Harry et lui, lors des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, et encore aujourd'hui, quand elle les accompagnait voir les matchs nationaux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais elle y allait, pour ses amis. Ne comptait-elle pas plus que ça pour le jeune homme ? La plupart de ses personnages était inspirée de ses amis. Bien sûr elle ne leur dirait pas directement, mais elle voulait leur faire un discret honneur. Le personnage qui s'inspirait de Ron lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Cela avait été difficile entre eux durant la guerre, il avait mal accepté le fait qu'elle ne le considère seulement que comme un frère. Elle avait donc peaufiné au mieux, et était maintenant très fière du résultat. Seul Ron aurait pu remarquer leurs similitudes.

Elle allait exploser, elle le sentait. Drago la tenait toujours contre lui sur le fauteuil, mais elle serrait les poings. Elle jeta un regard courroucé à son meilleur ami et s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Cependant elle se ravisa à la vue de sa mine penaude. Elle détestait les mines tristes depuis la guerre qui avait fait un véritable carnage, elle en avait tellement vues. Zut, Ron était Ron après tout. Il n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour un livre. A part ceux parlant de Quidditch. Elle devait bien s'y attendre, la surprise était ici inutile. Les études terminées, il ne replongerait plus son nez dans un bouquin. Et puis, têtu comme il était, il avait dû penser comme la nièce de Skeeter, comme quoi c'était un livre ennuyeux sur ses idéaux. Bon, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tords. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques innocentes sur les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur, comme les elfes de maison et l'importance du sang chez les sorciers. Mais pas durant un chapitre entier non plus.

La rouge et or soupira.

\- Ron, je me passerai de commentaires sur ta flemmardise légendaire. Cependant sache que j'aurais aimé que tu fasses cela pour moi. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il n'est pas compliqué à lire. Tu devrais t'y intéresser, enfin je ne t'oblige en rien, mais ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir que tu l'aies fait. Et puis. Drago et Blaise l'ont lu eux.

Elle avait rajouté ces derniers mots pour le narguer. Elle se doutait qu'il prendrait la mouche, et que ce serait tout aussi efficace que n'importe laquelle des réprimandes.

Ron ne perdit pas le rouge de ses joues et releva vivement la tête en grimaçant. Les Serpentard l'avaient surpassé, quelle honte pour un Gryffondor ! Néanmoins il sentit le soulagement l'envahir après la réponse d'Hermione. Il n'allait pas y passer ! Il aurait bien une danse de joie, mais cela aurait été déplacé vu les circonstances. Il s'excusa platement envers Hermione qui hocha simplement la tête. A quoi bon lui reprocher d'être resté égal à lui-même.

C'est rassuré et bien entier, que Ron prit finalement le bras de sa femme pour transplaner après avoir saluer tout le monde. Kate n'avait pas cédé devant les supplications de son époux, et celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'envie de contester, encore gêné d'être surpassé par des verts et argents. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Ginny dire discrètement à l'oreille d'Harry « Pour une fois, tu t'en es sorti indemne », avant de disparaître.

Hermione et Drago étaient partis peu après pour aller chercher Jacob à l'école primaire, puis retrouver leur petite Blair qui était restée au manoir Malefoy sous la surveillance de Narcissa. Chez qui ils passèrent finalement la soirée.

Blaise les suivit juste après, afin de se préparer pour un rendez-vous galant.

Tandis qu'Harry et Ginny étaient quant à eux restés dîner en famille au Terrier, après que le Gryffondor ait été chercher James à la crèche et les deux plus petits chez George et Angelina.

.

.

 _Édition de la Gazette du Soir du Vendredi 02 Mai 2008_

UN LIVRE ÉTONNANT

Il y a deux jours, nous vous informions des nombreuses émeutes éclatant un peu partout en Angleterre, dues à la sortie du nouveau livre de l'héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger. Les interrogations allaient alors bon train sur le contenu de ce dit ouvrage, ou aucune information n'avait filtré.

C'est donc une découverte surprenante qui a été faite par les premiers lecteurs l'ayant acheté ce matin.

Nous avons bien sûr été dans les premiers à acquérir ce livre tant attendu. Nous ne savions alors pas à quoi s'attendre, bien qu'un grimoire ennuyeux était fortement attendu. Donc quel ne fut par notre étonnement à la vue d'un roman ayant pour cadre la Seconde Guerre Sorcière ! Car c'est une véritable histoire que nous a écrit ici Hermione Granger.

Nous y faisons la connaissance d'un jeune Mangemort, Henry, endoctriné dans le parti du Seigneur Noir, tout juste sorti de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il est un fervent partisan, suivant les ordres de son maître avec honneur et fierté. Nous apprenons à connaître son cadre familial, très influent dans sa vie actuelle. Descendant d'une noble lignée de Sangs Purs, il aspire aux idéaux transmis de génération en génération, n'en ayant connu aucun autre. Mais alors qu'arrivera-t-il quand son chemin croisera celui d'une jeune Moldue, Mary, un peu trop curieuse pour son bien. On lui a appris à les détester, ces gens inférieurs sans pouvoirs. Cependant, qu'a-t-elle de si différent de lui ? A part la magie, rien d'autre. Pourquoi doit-il la tuer ? Pourquoi elle et pas un autre ? Ces croyances qu'on lui a inculquées, sur quoi sont-elles fondées ? N'ont-elles jamais eu une réelle importance ?

C'est donc sur un choix cornélien et une histoire d'amour entre deux personnages appartenant à deux mondes opposés, que repose ce roman mené, je dois bien l'avouer, d'une main de maître par notre jeune écrivaine.

De plus les illustrations signées Luna Lovegood Londubat, sont d'une richesse peu commune et d'un coup de pinceau unique en son genre. Ce qui ne rend que plus original ce roman.

L'effervescence causée par celui-ci ne cesse donc d'augmenter, et a gagné tout le monde sorcier.

Mais ne pourrait-on pas faire de parallèle avec la propre histoire de notre héroïne de guerre, qui, nous devons le rappeler, est mariée depuis presque huit ans à l'ancien Mangemort, Drago Malefoy ? Troublante ressemblance. Nous pouvons donc nous attendre à quelques éléments autobiographiques dispersés dans ce roman.

Le livre étant d'une taille modéré, il ne devrait pas vous effrayer. On ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller le commander de suite dans votre librairie sorcière, puis d'attendre qu'il soit de nouveau disponible à la vente, les stocks étant déjà épuisés.

L'auteure Hermione Granger et son illustratrice ayant fait une journée entière de dédicaces à Fleury et Bott ce matin, ne devraient s'y reprêter que dans quelques jours, ci-tôt les nouveaux exemplaires arrivés. Prévoyez d'y aller de bonne heure, car celle d'aujourd'hui eut tôt fait de noircir le Chemin de Traverse de monde.

Dédicaces qui n'ont contre toute attente, pas causées de catastrophes. En effet la surveillance assurée par quelques Aurors, dont le célèbre Harry Potter et son ami Ronald Weasley, fut suffisante pour encadrer les personnes perturbatrices. Seules quelques bagarres ont éclaté en fin de journée entre plusieurs sorciers se disputant les derniers exemplaires.

Ellie Skeeter, journaliste en chef à la _Gazette du Sorcier_

.

o

O

o

 _._

Voilà la fin de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Comment avez-vous trouvé Kate ?

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue en tout cas.

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
